Freakout
by DreamOfFreedom06
Summary: Un jeune homme qui a du mal à accepter sa différence. Le fait qu'il soit homosexuel. Etant le plus populaire de son école et le fils d'un macho à l'esprit fermer son comming out ne sera pas une chose facile à faire. Il se verra être plus fort qu'il ne le pense et découvrira un sentiment nouveau, aidé par une personne qui lui est cher mais qu'il n'en croyait pas capable.


Il ne lui restais plus qu'a s'appliquer un rouge à lèvre carmin sur sa bouche et il avait enfin fini son « travail ». Il étais prêt ! Que dirait son père si il le voyait ainsi ? Peut être rien , mais son regard exprimerait tout... Lui qui le voyait comme un fils modèle, un parfait macho viril qui se faisait toutes les filles qu'il croisait. Alors que intérieurement il n'en était rien de tous cela. Car oui, on peut pas vraiment dire que porter une robe cintrer noire, des chaussures compensées de quelques centimètres, du maquillage et une longue perruque blond soit très « viril ». Ce soir il allait sortir, comme plusieurs soirs maintenant. Habitant dans une maison et ayant sa chambre au rez de chaussé, il pouvait aisément s'en aller sans que son père ne le remarque. Il regarda l'heure une dernière fois et s'empraiça de sortir par la fenêtre. Il était déjà en retard d'une demi heure. La soirée se passait chez une de ses amies... Ce mot là lui écorchait la gorge, comment pouvait -il penser que cette personne était son amie ? Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il avait des amis tout simplement, alors qu'il se cachait sans cesse ? Personne ne le connaissait vraiment. La plupart du temps il se faisait passer pour le parfait garçon que son père avait toujours voulu. Il était devenu capitaine de l'équipe de basket alors que lui se qu'il aurait vraiment voulu faire était de la musique. Il avait garder ses beaux cheveux châtains caramels court alors qu'il aurait tant aimé les laisser tomber sur ses épaules et il feignait une attirance sans nom pour son opposer alors que se qui lui faisait vibrer était les similitudes qu'avait le corps d'un homme avec le sien. Toute les personnes qui le connaissait en tant que « Kevin » ignorait son autre lui qui était « Olivia » et inversement. Il se sentait seul, ne réussissant aucunement à se confier à qui que se soit. Il n'osait pas dévoiler son homosexualité au grand jour,c'est pourquoi tout les soirs, depuis maintenant deux ans, il prenait plaisir à se féminiser. Il aurait tant voulu le dire à son père. Mais comment voulez-vous dire au directeur de la plus grande entreprise du pays et soit dit en passant le plus grand macho de cette décennie que son fils était gay ? Autant se jeter dans une cage remplie de lions affamés. Après avoir marcher encore quelques instants, Kevin arriva enfin au bas du bâtiment de son amie. Il l'avait rencontrée la première fois qu'il s'était laissé aller à cette douce débauche. Elle lui avait été d'une très grande aide se soir là et depuis lors un lien très fort s'était tisser entre eux. Mais malheureusement la grande anxcienneté qui l'habitait chaque jour était trop présente pour qu'il puisse se confier. Sentant le froid s'immiscer sous sa robe et frapper ses jambes à grands coups, il s'empressa d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'immeuble et de prendre l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers son but qui se trouvait au troisième étage. Arrivé à destination, il se retrouvait devant une porte où on pouvait y lire le nom d' Amy Hinston. Il toqua sans perdre plus de temps et l'hôte ne tarda pas à venir lui ouvrir armée d'un grand sourire :

« Ha enfin ! Il ne manquait que toi. » Dis-elle joyeusement en le prenant doucement pars le bras, le faisant entrer pars la même occasion. A peine eut-il mis un pied dans l'appartement qu'il se figea. Droit assis sur un canapé une bière à la main se trouvait une personne qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Steph... le meilleur ami de « Kevin ». Et si il le reconnaissait qu'allait-il faire ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'étendre plus ses pensées qu' Amy se rendant compte de sa réaction plus qu'étrange lui offrit un regard inquiet et déclara tout en lui tirant le bras :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Heu.. lui... qui c'est ? » dit-il en pointant discrètement ledit garçon.

« Un des meilleurs ami à ma cousin. Pourquoi ? » Ajouta-elle en relevant les sourcils et en laissant un petit sourir se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il l'a regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux puis des sons se décidèrent à sortir de sa bouche :

« Pff je le connais même pas dit pas de bêtise. » Déclara simplement Kevin avant de la faire lâcher prise sur son bras et de pénétrer dans le salon où tout le monde s'était installé. Amy arriva juste après lui, l'ayant suivit au pas. Elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule et attira l'attention des autres invités grâce à sa forte voie :

« Les gens,je vous présente Olivia ! » A la fin de cette phrase tous les regards furent tournés vers ladite « Olivia » qui s'était misent à rougir timidement en se sentant détaillée du regard. Un silence s'installa. Celui-ci était beaucoup trop oppressant pour « elle » qui avait de plus en plus peur que son sois-dis-en meilleur ami le reconnaisse. Et ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui brisa ce silence en se levant et serrant la main du nouvel arrivé en se présentant poliment. Au moment où reposa son fessier sur le grand canapé noir, « Olivia » se détendit un peut et alla saluer les personnes restantes. Une heure plus tard, la fête battait son plein. On pouvait y voire une multitude de personnalité. Tandis que certains se collait se frottant sensuellement les uns aux autres, d'autres était assis et engloutissait toujours plus d'alcool, ce qui n'était pas d'une très grande utilité vu l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient déjà. Et une minauritée d'entre eux faisaient comme « Olivia ». Ils restaient dans leur coin un vers à la main buvant doucement laissant un liquide quelconque leur brûler lentement la gorge. Kevin voulait se faire le plus discret possible en la présence de Steph. Dans sa tête la peur d'être reconnu ne s'était pas évaporée. Il se disait que même si pour l'instant il était « Olivia » à ses yeux au moindre rapprochement ou au moindre regard plus langoureux, il ne tarderait pas à voire que quelque chose clochait. C'est pourquoi, il restait dans la cuisine un peut à l'écart des autre assis tranquillement sur une chaise en buvant un alcool qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Il resta encore plusieurs minutes dans ses pensées à imaginer toutes les situations possibles pour cette soirée avant d'entendre des bruits de pas qui semblait de plus en plus près. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à voir Amy arriver dans la pièce.

Tu es là. Je t'es chercher partout. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? Tu joues à l'associal ? Dit-elle d'un air gentiment moqueur. Kevin la regarda en soupirant et son amie s'installa sur une chaise à côté de lui, il posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule et tentait de se laisser aller. Aucun des deux ne parlait, profitant du silence plus que reposant qui contrastait fortement avec le bruit qui régnait dans le salon. Mais toutefois, leur moment de bien être fut de courte durée. Car un jeune homme au cheveux brun chocolat pénétra dans la pièce et les firent sortir de leurs pensées sans aucun regret. Il était venu à la recherche d'Amy, sa cousin avait besoin d'elle et s'était une chose de fille qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Expliqua-t-il à la jeune fille en imitant les jérémiades que sa cousine avait faites en refusant son aide. Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps et se dirigea hors de la cuisine pour la rejoindre, laissant ainsi seul les deux autres :

C'est Olivia c'est ça ? Déclara le jeune brun en prenant la place qu'occupait Amy un peu plus tôt.

Oui et toi c'est Steph non ? Dit-il en essayant de rendre sa voix plus féminine qu'a l'accoutumée tout en ayant quelques rougeurs sur les joues. Ledit Steph eux un sourire en coin en voyant la timidité de «la jeune fille » et entama de nouveau la conversation :

Alors,pourquoi tu n'es pas rester avec nous dans le salon ?

Trop bruillant. Avoua-t-il faussement en surmontant ces quelques mots d'un soupir las tout en laissant son dos s'appuyer sur le dossier de la chaise.

Je te comprend. Ajouta simplement Steph. Plus aucun des deux ne prenaient la parole, laissant ainsi place à un silence désagréable. Il se raclèrent tout les deux de la gorge à un petit intervalle d'écart, mais malgré leur envie et leur effort pour trouver un sujet de conversation, la tâche n'était pas du tout aisée. Tout deux étaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise et contre toute attente se fut « Olivia » qui prit la parole en premier :

Alors sa fait longtemps que tu connais Amy ? Cette phrase prononcer d'un ton peu assuré eu le don de faire légèrement sursauter son compagnon qui n'avait cesser de regarder dans le vide jusque lors. Il se remit bien droit sur sa chaise secouant faiblement sa tête pour revenir à la réalité et chercha dans sa mémoire à la recherche de la question qui lui était posée plus tôt. Une fois cela fait, il prit la peine d'y répondre.

Amy ? Non je l'a connais pas vraiment, je suis un ami de sa cousine. Fransesca, tu l'as connais ?

Non, Amy ma encore présenter personne de sa famille. Dit-il d'un air un peu triste, qu'il chassa très vite étant donné que lui lui cachait même sa véritable son identité.

Et toi sa fait longtemps que tu connais Amy ?... La nuit avançait, la peur qu'éprouvait Kevin était un lointain souvenir et sans s'en vraiment compte l'atmosphère entre lui et Steph s'était adoucie et laissait maintenant pleuvoir de nombreux rires. Toutefois toutes nuits n'est pas éternel et arriva l'heure à laquelle Kevin devait rentrer si il ne voulait pas être prit par son père. Déjà plusieurs personne avaient quitté l'habitat et les seuls restant étaient des amis proche ou des gens endormis à même le sol faute d'avoir abusé de boisson alcoolisée. Il se leva donc de sa chaise en avouant à son ami qu'il devait partir. Celui-ci se leva aussi et ils partirent tout les deux à la recherche de la jeune ami de notre faux blond qu'il trouvèrent sans aucun mal a l'entrée en remerciant quelques amis de longues date d'êtres venu. Ils comblèrent les mètres qui les séparait d'elle et Kevin la salua lui indiquant son propre départ. Après quelques étreintes, Il se retourna pour saluer son autre ami qui le surprit en la prenant amicalement dans ses bras et en lui déposant un petit baiser sur la joue. Steph se recula ensuite de se qu'il croyait être une fille et lui tendit un bout de papier tout en lui déclarant qu'il serait ravis de la revoir à la prochaine soirée ou même avant. « Olivia » acquiesça et partis sans plus de mots en direction de l'ascenseur. Le jeune à la perruque blonde refit le chemin qu'il avait fait plus tôt et il fut plus qu' heureux de retrouver son lit qui l'attendait bien sagement. Quand il fut dans sa chambre il se dépêcha d'enlever toute trace de féminité sur lui et à peine sa tête eut-elle embrasser l'oreiller que déjà Morphée avait pris possession de son corps. Mais son tendre repos ne duras malheureusement que quelques heures, car malgré le faite que les vacances d'Automne aillent déjà débuté, Sparo son chien de toujours étant réglé comme un vrais réveil et ayant l'habitude d'agir comme telle, prit un malin plaisir à aboyer à en perdre alêne juste derrière la porte de la chambre du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à sortir de son sommeil et à maudire l'animal. Sachant très bien que sa boule de poile ne le laisserait plus tranquille, Il s'arma d'un courage hors norme et sortit de son cocon de chaleur pour aller enfiler un vieux bas de jogging et un débardeur moulant couleur de jais. Dès qu'il se trouva en face du chien, les aboiements cessèrent et Sparo réclama un bon nombre de caresse. Qui lui furent donné volontiers. Suite à cet événement, Kevin alla à la cuisine prit les restes de la pizza de la veille qui étaient dans le frigo, les réchauffa et partit les déguster avachit dans son nouveau canapé qui avait coûter un bras à son père. Le jeune homme n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris l'intérêt que portait son paternel pour ces meubles hors de pris. Il est vrais qu'eux deux n'avaient pas vraiment de point commun, leur caractère était opposé et physiquement, seul la couleur de leurs cheveux pouvaient légèrement indiquer qu'il y avait un lien familiale entre ses deux personnes. Après avoir fini de consommer sa collation, il se dirigea dans sa chambre à la recherche de son ordinateur en ayant Sparo qui le suivait au pas, comme un fidèle soldat. Ayant trouvé l'objet voulu, il retourna dans le salon et s'assit à la même place qu'il avait occupé au préalable. L'animal quand à lui se coucha à ses pieds et ferma les yeux. La première chose qu'il fut quand la connexion internet fut établie était de se connecter aux réseau sociaux. Il fut surpris de trouver autant de gens en ligne à une heure si matinale, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Grâce à ça il ne tarda pas à trouver des personne à qui parler et il prit plaisir à se sociabiliser. Le temps passa à une vitesse folle et la pendule du salon indiqua l'heure du déjeuner. Il se leva donc dans l'optique de se faire un dîner « équilibré » : des pâtes aux fromage... Mais il fut interrompu dans sa démarche par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Quand il l'eut en main son regard s'écarquilla et des souvenirs de la soirée d'hier lui revint en pleine face. Kevin ne voulait pas décrocher. Il savait déjà se que son interlocuteur allait lui dire. En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois que Steph appelait le jeune homme affin de lui faire part de tout les événements des soirées auxquels il répondait présent. Toutefois, la sonnerie ne se tarissait pas et n'étant pas d'un naturel patient il décrocha. : - Halo ? - Salut c'est moi ça va ? - Ouais, Ouais... Répondit-il d'un ton méfiant. - On peut se voire aujourd'hui ? Kevin hésita un long moment à donner sa réponse. D'ailleurs l'autre personne au bout du fil s'en rendit vite compte et le lui fit remarquer : - Y a quelque chose qui va pas ?Ajouta Steph inquiet. - Non, non tout va bien. Passe à la maison vers deux heures. Les mots étaient sortis tellement vite de sa bouche que l'on pouvait douter de ses paroles. Mais Steph n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Kevin avait déjà raccroché se remettant aux fourneaux.


End file.
